


而春日将近

by DyeingMirror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 卢修斯中心粮食向
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	而春日将近

今天是马尔福家族上任家主，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的忌日。那位浪漫的老爷，死于一个糜烂的因由。

阿布拉克萨斯的坟墓，位于坐落在马尔福庄园西北角的家族群葬的尽头。在这片墓地中，一座座造型各异的坟墓，掩映在环绕庄园各处的极茂密的松柏丛林之中，整齐地排列着。精通家务魔法的家仆和小精灵们总是全力清扫着庄园，因此每座墓碑都光洁如新，附近的树丛也修剪得一丝不苟，远看就像一块块或黑或白的宝石，郑重其事地嵌在深绿的天鹅绒垫当中。

与阿布拉克萨斯本人那相较于马尔福的标准来说稍嫌放浪形骸的作风不同，他的墓碑造型风格十分庄重严谨：一整块杂质少得接近纯白的昂贵大理石，顶端被最贵的匠人用手工精细地磨出一个完美的半园弧，而边缘的装饰是厚重的石制建筑式的设计，书写墓志铭的大花体则极尽雍容华贵之能事——这是为阿布拉克斯送葬的现任家主，卢修斯·马尔福先生的品味。

松柏的枝条浸满了伦敦的水湿和迷雾，不断地间歇落下淅淅沥沥的水滴，惨白的天光从叶隙中漏进庄园。在通向墓园的羊肠小道上，大约50人的祭拜队伍绵延不绝。在这队伍之中，一向血脉微渺的马尔福家的直系亲属并没有多少；以只剩下八分之一以下血缘的远亲，其他纯血统家族的代表（多为食死徒），以及想方设法来攀附马尔福先生、正在为得以进入庄园而沾沾自喜的政界和商界人士居多。

走在队伍最前面的是卢修斯·马尔福先生和纳西莎·马尔福夫人。卢修斯穿着一件上好质地的黑色礼袍，精密的保护咒语留下的繁杂暗纹在上面缓缓流动，蛇形手杖的头部被他握在白色手套之中。纳西莎穿着一条黑色高腰礼服裙，长及脚踝的裙摆由魔法稳稳地支撑着。两人着装的颜色之素净，款式之庄重，看起来简直有些接近神职人员。

纳西莎沉默地挽着卢修斯的手臂。她的丈夫现下明显有些一瘸一拐，他那被魔法约束着、规矩地流淌在肩头的铂金长发也明显不如以前那样富有光泽，而她的手臂所挨着的他的腰身是如此地细瘦，这一切都令她的心跳和步履发沉。

她的丈夫刚从阿兹卡班回来没有多久。卢修斯在工作上向来是个强悍的人，所以这次入狱的履历和16年前那次一样，几乎没有对马尔福的商业帝国造成任何影响。金加隆依旧每日每日如流水般注入着，先前所担任的所有职衔亦是原封不动地继续盘踞，仿佛神秘事务司的那场令食死徒颜面尽失的骚乱从未发生过。

当然，若不是如此，那位主君也不可能去救释她的丈夫。那位在苛刻的地方总是赏罚分明得令人悚然的主君，已经给过惩罚了——牢不可破咒的金线坚决地缠绕上她右手的样子，仍然历历在目；她此刻转眼去看握着卢修斯手肘的那只右手，仍然不由得被金线的残影晃得一阵心悸。

这时，一阵在祭拜仪式的肃穆场合中快得略显唐突的鞋跟声接近了两人。卢修斯转过头，看到的是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。对方那头纯黑的长卷发，比起平时来收敛了不少狂躁的气息，流露出打点过的柔顺。一双硬朗的黑皮长靴上面裸露着两片白茫茫的皮肤，在前短后长的外衣下摆中，跟随对方无意识的扭摆而晃来晃去。

“姐姐。”纳西莎率先躬身行礼。

“……贝拉特里克斯。”卢修斯点头致意，心中对对方的唐突很是噎气。他带着纳西莎让到小道两旁的草地上，贝拉特里克斯也跟了过来。他对家仆挥挥手，示意他先将客人们领到地方。“是什么让你——”他一开口就是不加掩饰的倨傲，说了几个词后脑中突然感到一个战栗，轻轻抽了一次鼻息后，再次开口已经和风细雨了许多，并且似乎竟然还带有了几分对妻姊的敬意：“是什么烦务，使你必须在着前去祭奠家父的路上，拦下我和西茜呢？天气雨湿，也不知这泥泞可曾溅上了你吗？”

贝拉特里克斯摆动了几下，发出一串音量忽大忽小而音调持续高亢的声音：“哈哈，唔唔，卢修斯，你也会穿帮，这可是真的少见。我也没有什么大事，只是想来跟你们说说话。从主人将我们这些忠诚的仆人从魔法部带走之后，真是一别许久呢。”

没有想到贝拉竟然第一句就开始这等难堪的话题，卢修斯带着鄙夷和一点愤怒在心中皱了一下眉。

贝拉的声音忽然变低了：“不过，看见你的孔雀毛还跟以前一样花枝招展，我也就放心了。想想看，损毁了主人那——样渴求着的东西，却依然容忍自己完好如新，这份高尚的品格……在你身上也真是从一而终啊！”她的口吻愈发地咬牙切齿并且张牙舞爪起来，“不愧是，一年前，能那样面不改色地，爬回主人身边的卢修斯啊，我可是佩服得很！”

卢修斯轻笑一声，将右手的蛇杖移过去置于双手交叠之下，顺势微微抬高了下巴，连眉头也没紧一紧，眼睛稍稍一侧便溢满了不言说的轻蔑：“容我提醒你吧，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇夫人。主人一再赐予我宽恕，不巧正是因为我有才能。这偌大的业绩，主人固然是其根基，但从来少不了马尔福的砖瓦。你以为，你们这群只晓得杀人的疯子，见不得光的爪牙，是用谁的钱在养？”

贝拉又变得有些沙哑：“……对。那又怎么样，我只要需要主人存在就可以活下去，也可以随时为他奉献一切。我想想……你从还只是只幼鸟时就是这样，光鲜亮丽，有权有势，连手指尖都充满了高人一等……而主人那时带走的是我，不是你。”

“你应该停止对我的——”

“——可怜的卢修斯，你还没有体会过吧，主人对我们忠诚的仆人的仁慈。那样高尚，令人感动……”

“够了。夫人已经看望过我，确认了我的尚且健在，并且还致以如此的问候了，请容我致谢。不知我可以去参加家父的祭礼了么？”

贝拉口中的声音又陡然尖利起来：“你说祭奠？祭奠，呵，你有什么值得骄傲的事可以对你父亲说？是要他好好看看你这丧家之犬的样子吗？”

卢修斯眼中终于闪过一丝受伤的神色。

“……呜。”

“哼。真够难看。一会儿的典礼我不会去。我小时候受你父亲照顾也不少，你这样让他颜面无存，我可看不过眼。等到有时间了，我劝你用你的金子去给自己买些尊严吧，卢修斯，你可知道你亲爱的妻子和挚友（“不，姐姐！”纳西莎发出了一句尖叫。）为你做过什么？”

带着轻蔑的微笑，贝拉的身影消失在空气中。

卢修斯怔了几秒，看了看神色剧烈动摇的纳西莎，叹了口气：“……西茜。我们走吧。”只有今天，他想跟父亲一起静静地度过。能够这样做的机会，在主君回来之后重新变得越来越少了。

“嗯……好的，卢修斯。”即使尽力抑制，妇人柔软的声音尾端还是染上了一点悲戚。

然而他还是没有如愿。

卢修斯在墓园入口处的白漆雕花镂空大铁门下被人叫住了。那是不久前敲定意向的一桩不合法生意的合作伙伴，一个没落纯血家不知多远的远亲，一个头发半白的老头子。因为近来实在事务繁忙、命运动荡，卢修斯一直没能跟他签下契约。看来对方被没有着落的危机感折磨得有些力瘁，忍不住要上门向他要个结果了。同为商人，卢修斯本来很可以明白对方的心境。然而在这样的关头再次被打搅，却令他失却了体谅的耐性。

“尊敬的马尔福先生、夫人，上午好。”对方维持着表面的恭敬，“应该还承蒙顾念，没有被您彻底遗忘吧。”

“说来抱歉，最近确实忙碌得有些不可开交，若有怠慢实在惭愧。等到典礼结束，再与您商议。或者……改天吧？”卢修斯用姿态和口吻做足一副居高临下者的气势，不动声色地表达出自己的意见。

对方呵呵笑着搓了搓手：“我觉得等不起了，马尔福先生。”

“我已经叫你等着了。”卢修斯抛给他一个尖锐的眼神，拎起手杖就要抬步。

对方猛然沉下脸来，慢腾腾地吐着字：“找我们做生意还这么目中无人的人，您可是全欧洲独一家。我以前还不知道，叱咤风云的马尔福竟然是这么不知羞耻的东西。真让人忍不住遐想，马尔福百年以来的地位是用更下作多少倍的手段爬上去的。”

卢修斯还是第一次被其他商人如此无礼对待。他的右手攥紧了蛇杖的头部，差一点就要忍不出拔出魔杖来。急于示威之下，他首先挑起了一边眉毛，然后威胁的话语脱口而出：“谁给你的侮蔑我的胆量？不知你是否有事先想象过这样做的后果？先生，你得为你的话负责。”

“哼。我早就想这么说了。”对方老年斑遍布的脸肃杀得像极北的严冬，透露出的独特的凛然之气，令卢修斯终于想起那是个顶尖级别的黑巫师，“这个低贱肮脏的生意，我做了快一百年了，全欧洲依然只有我在做。我想，我还是有理由对自己的技术和手腕感到自信。而且我的凶残嗜血的客人几十年来从来没有变少过，如果马尔福先生执意惩罚我，这些孜孜渴求的东西们大概也会对您不利吧。

“别这样睨我，马尔福先生，这只会让我更加讨厌您。马尔福这种将大名挂满全英国街市招牌的名字，我本来以为一辈子也没有机会与之打交道了，当您屈尊来到我那阴湿的地窖时，我惊呆了。我一直很好奇，是什么难堪的境况，将您逼到非要做如此肮脏的生意不可。这种从地狱来的、毁灭了无数人的东西。您之前大约也未曾想到过吧，所以也没来得及像以往那样摸清我的底细、掌握好我的底牌就上门来了，否则何至于说出那种鄙薄的威胁呢？呵呵。

“我们这样下水道里的老鼠一样的人，大概本性上就无法与您这等尊贵的人相合。您那倨傲不仁的做派和各方面的洁癖，真是每一点都将我刺激得不轻。我没想到世界上居然还有您这样的人，甚至没有伤害过我就能让我产生明确的敌意。所以，我已经决定，即使您的订单数额大到令我目瞪口呆，我也将以对您的羞辱来结束我们尚未达成的合作，只求让您触一触霉头，先生。”

对方裂开因为牙齿短缺而少许内陷的嘴唇，再次发出呵呵的低沉笑声：“毕竟，虽然都是在黑暗里钻营的人，我这样的人只求能够糊口，而您这样贪婪地吞食着泥巴的人就非要拱出一个地下的系统来不可。能对让您碰壁做出贡献，并且还能看见您那庞大伟业将要崩毁的未来，此刻我无比荣幸，马尔福先生。”

老人的身影如出一辙地迅速消失了。

卢修斯终于因为幻影移形的响亮声音而惊醒。如对方所愿地，此刻他的内心泛起一种刺痛的屈辱，伴随着按压伤口似的难言苦涩，令他陷入了又一阵难堪的沉默。

“……没关系的，没关系的，卢修斯，照实对主人说对方无论如何也不肯合作就行了……至今也是能够不凭借那种东西而战斗的……”纳西莎抓紧了有些呆滞的卢修斯，轻声而快速地说道。

妻子可怜的哭声又一次刺痛了卢修斯。

“……西茜。去让仆人请客人们离开吧。”卢修斯回过头对纳西莎露出一个艰难的微笑，他原先就苍白尖削的脸此刻更因为失却血色而呈现出白瓷一样的观感。“你姐姐说得对。如今我并没有什么荣耀可以向父亲说……在这样的情况下竟然还请来客人一同追悼，实在是有辱家门……西茜，就你跟我，两个人一起去看他。”

松柏的枝条浸满了伦敦的水湿和迷雾，不断地间歇落下淅淅沥沥的水滴，惨白的天光从叶隙中跌进庄园。在墓园中的羊肠小道上，马尔福先生和夫人独自两人行走着。他们都没有说话，只能听到卢修斯的手杖和纳西莎的鞋跟敲击石板路的声音，以及不时传来的饲养在庄园中的珍惜魔法生物所发出的鸣叫声。

纳西莎沉默地挽着卢修斯的手臂。她不知道她的丈夫现在在想什么，大概是正陷入痛苦的自责和自怨自艾当中。她很想像每一个温柔能干的妻子一样抚慰她的丈夫，然而她此时已不知道该说些什么、做些什么才能让他走出痛苦。

她的卢修斯是很脆弱的，她从很小就明白这一点。马尔福的名望如此之大，而血脉是如此的稀薄，传到卢修斯已经是不知道多少代的独子了。必须得完美地继承下来的的庞大家业，把许多束缚过早地绑到了他身上。当她还环绕在布莱克家众多亲友的疼爱中，过着最小女儿所该有的梦幻的生活时，卢修斯早已在许多方面表现出过人的天赋和才华，以及超强的好胜心。当时，有很多美丽又高贵的女孩子都想嫁给卢修斯，也包括纳西莎。卢修斯成年以后，选择了纯真可爱的纳西莎，她感到非常的幸福。

卢修斯还做出了另一个选择：他成为了一个食死徒。这很正常，因为每个家族之间都有着千丝万缕的联系，可谓牵一发而动全身，而在当时那种白色统治的情势下，几乎所有懂得明哲保身这一要义的主要纯血家族都倒向了这个阵营。而卢修斯为他的主君付出了很多，付出了非常多。主君也曾微笑着给予过相当的宠信。尚且不论真假，在当时，这份宠信让马尔福的地位提高了不少。

后来，主君曾经死去过。在所有人要么陪葬要么入狱，要么就再也得不到社会正常的认同的那时候，只有卢修斯借势再次上升了一把。而就在一年多前，主君才刚刚回来了，卢修斯的逍遥自在果然被主君本人和其他旧部恨得牙痒。就算如此，对卢修斯的需求却不能因此停止，于是主君用了许多绳索来绑住他，并且用力地过分紧缚，给他添上许多伤痕，以示惩罚。

此时到底有多少互相勾连缠绕的绳索，以怎样的方式锁着卢修斯，已经无法数清了。

而他又是何等的脆弱啊。

就要窒息。

就要破碎。

精制的玻璃雕塑在蒙络全身的高压中痛苦地等待着临界点的到来。

卢修斯站在阿布拉克萨斯墓前，语气有些恍惚：“父亲，我……是不是做错了？我好失败……大概马尔福家族史上找不出第二个像我这么失败的人了……”

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，死于龙疫梅毒。

卢修斯·马尔福，死于……。他的脑中飞快地闪过这样的想法。这也难怪，“瞧瞧，一代代的马尔福们都是这么地相似！”人们总是这么说。

“都是这种铂金的头发，这种苍白的肤色，和这种尖尖的下巴！”

“都是这么桀骜自满，阴险狡诈，惧强凌弱！”

“都是一样的……！”

一直以来以为完全没有放在眼里的人们的议论不停地在卢修斯脑海中回荡。

“一样的…………！”

“一样的胆小鬼！”

不知道是什么情绪，迫使卢修斯闭上了眼睛，不敢再去看那自己一手指定出的墓碑。

就像……就像看着自己的墓碑一样……

想到这里，卢修斯却突然感到一种前所未有的平静。他觉得自己好像有话要对妻子说，于是开口呼唤了她：“西茜。”接下来的话自然地从口中流出，不假思索，也没有加上任何刻意的成分，“事到如今我也没有别的话好说，你可以自由地离开。”

纳西莎怎么也没想到卢修斯对着墓碑看了那么久之后，温柔地呼唤了她而轻声说出来的竟然是这种晴天霹雳一样的话。“你……离，开？卢修斯，你在说什么，你要赶我走吗？但是为什么，我做错了什么吗？”

“我已经一无所有了。我是一个失败的男人，而你是个优秀的女巫。你应该为了自己而离开我，去找一个能让你幸福的地方。”

“……你到底在说什么？失败？我不能想象你怎么会这样评价自己！”

“不是吗？”卢修斯苦笑，“刚才贝拉提到的，你为了德拉科去找了西弗勒斯了吧。你找他做了什么呢？”

“我……我求他，我求他保护好我们的德拉科……”

“只是请求？我想大概不是那样吧。在知情的贝拉眼中，我是那么的懦弱。”

“我……我……牢不可破咒。”纳西莎将脸埋进了手掌之中。然而此刻她的悲痛与她自己无关，是为了她的丈夫那张悲伤的脸。她的卢修斯……她的最骄傲最美丽的卢修斯……

“这样啊。我真的是个失败得彻头彻尾的男人。我让我身边的人付出了这么多，让你们陷入了痛苦，而我既不阻拦，也无法挽回你们的损失。你不恨我吗？你还不离开我吗？”

镇静地说着这句话的卢修斯，笔直地站立在墓前，而映在纳西莎眼中的，是他保留着一贯的整洁优雅但是僵硬非常的背影。她的最骄傲最美丽的卢修斯，此刻的声音却是这么冷寂，这么了无生气，令他看起来越发地像一尊精制的玻璃雕塑。然而就如同所有的工艺品一样，这样的卢修斯又有些奇妙地自成一体的感觉，使得纳西莎不知该从何处介入来温暖他——与玻璃的冰冷和精美程度同等的，是它的脆弱易碎。

可是，她真的愿意为了卢修斯做很多很多事。

现在去回想的话，她也不记得当初幼小的自己是不是真的对卢修斯怀着爱情。然而在连曾经软绵绵地趴在她怀中的德拉科都即将要娶妻生子的现在，那份对做一个马尔福夫人的强烈梦想，与这么多年来与卢修斯朝夕相处的悲欢记忆，已经交织成一股非常浓烈的情感时时回荡在她心中，已经驱使着柔弱的少女变成一个坚强的优秀的女巫。

然而，在她说出“我不会走”之前，是卢修斯手杖猛力敲击石板路发出的暴烈声响率先震聩了脑海。他浑身颤抖地紧紧地攥着蛇杖：“该死！我怎么会以为是一本万利的投资！到最后竟然赔得链自己都要不剩了！那个魔鬼，暴君，疯子，欺诈犯！他才是最没有诚信可言的人！”

他咬牙发作完愤怒之后，又立刻像掉入了冰窟一样，声音一下子虚弱下去：“我的德拉科……我的唯一的儿子……”下一句更是有点歇斯底里地嘶哑下去：“他怎么敢……他怎么敢……为什么？为什么要选择他……我的儿子……”

“我的确已经什么都没有了——”像是他的叹息和悔意太过沉重，终于连蛇杖也支撑不住了一般，他就那样跌落在墓碑前。连马尔福最最珍视的自尊，都已经被剥夺了啊——这是他无法说出口的话。

纳西莎在几步外捂着胸口看着她，觉得心疼的情绪就快要在心口凿开一个洞然后从中流溢出来了。不……她的卢修斯……并没有错……他只是、他只是……她泪眼朦胧地这样想着。

而这时卢修斯终于转回头来看着纳西莎了，眼中有着显而易见的疲惫和痛苦：“我不仅失去了一切，而且也无法做出任何行动，只能听从命运的摆布了。我已经连脱身也做不到了。他不会放过我的。我刚才是说真的，西茜你不必来一起为我的错误殉葬。你的手臂上甚至没有标记，离开之后以你的造诣将没有任何人能阻止你幸福……而我的心里也会好受一点，至少因我而无辜坠入泥沼的人可以少一个。

“我在这庄严的墓园里，代表全体马尔福，对你多年来的扶持表示最最衷心的感谢。请你离开我吧，西茜，在你因我而毁灭之前。”

纳西莎缓缓走过来，轻轻坐在卢修斯身边，并且温柔地挽住了他的手臂。两人沉默地依偎在一起。卢修斯怀着感激和不舍，静静地感受着妻子温婉的心跳，等待着她说出那句将会给予他温暖的救赎的道别。

“我是不会走的。卢修斯，不管你说什么来赶我走，我都绝对不会离开你。”

卢修斯的心跳瞬间漏过了一拍，然后加倍强烈地鼓动起来。“西茜……”

“卢修斯，你知道吗？你是个傻瓜。你根本不是真正希望我离开你，因为你正为失去而痛苦，你怎么可能会期待孤独呢？你这么做只是为了抚慰自己的良知，我说的对吗？让我来告诉你吧，如果你真的想要对我好，就让我留在你身边。成为马尔福夫人一直都是我的梦想，如果你要剥夺这个，就是要粉碎我。”

“不管你沦落到什么地步，我都不会让你失去我。就算只有那么一点点，我也会尽力维护你心中的骄傲。我会陪伴着你，跟你一起忍耐，度过这个、和以后的不管多少个难关，守望着每一点继续生存、继续延续马尔福的可能。这不仅是为了你，也是为了我自己，因为我已经是你的妻子，你明白吗？我的卢修斯。”

后来，德拉科、卢修斯和纳西莎都活了下来，而马尔福最终摆脱了那位主君。

德拉科的儿子，依然跟德拉科很像。


End file.
